fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Hmm... A palpable improvement." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "My senses feel sharp today." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Luck appears to be on my side." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "My mind must be playing tricks on me..." (1 stat up) * "I'm content with the man I've become." (Max stats) Class Change * "Whatever it takes to see the task through." Summary Screen * "That was invigorating." (Easy victory) * "I could do with some rest." (Fatigued) * "We paid a high price for this day." (An ally dies) * "Clive... Know that none will ever take your place." (Clive dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Allow me." (Full/High health) * "I can handle it." (Medium health) * "Do take caution." (Low Health) Upon Being Healed * "Appreciated!" * "Thank you." Used Healing Item * "I find this hard to palate..." (Disliked) * "That was refreshing." (Neutral) * "Mmm, a fine meal." (Liked) * "Oh, now this is a treat!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "What?" * "What have I done?" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Thought you were clever, didn't you?" * "That was close!" Critical * "They never learn." * "This is farewell!" * "Pray this ends quick!" * "It's my turn now!" Finishing Blow * "What's wrong?" * "Well?" Defeated Enemy * "Whew." * "Nothing personal." * sighs * laughs * "That resolves that." * "It's done." * "No 'thank you' required." * "I do love a good fight." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (Alm) * "Wonderful, sir." (Others) * "Artfully done." * "Heh. Luck. All luck." * "I must give you credit." * "You're always one step ahead." * "Excellent work." * "Who taught you that?" * "It'll be hard to top that." * "Fine work." * "I can count on you." Negative Reaction to Allies * "Pull it together." * "You know better than that." * "A tad reckless, no?" * "Don't say I didn't warn you." * "Everything all right?" * "You're smarter than that." * "Think before you act." * "Please. Exercise caution." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Shouldn't you heal?" * "You should heal." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation (Act 1) :"Greetings, Alm. Have you grown accustomed to all the fighting yet? ...Ah, of course. I suppose I needn't even have asked. No matter how quiet a village you hail from, in the hands of a capable teacher, one can become every bit as strong as a royal knight. I find that thought quite inspiring. I grew up in the borderlands as well, though not the same as yours. Some in the Deliverance ridicule me for this, calling me a "backwater noble". But unlike them, I rose above my origins on my own merits, and as a result, here I stand today. You never can truly tell where life is going to take you, Alm." ;Second Conversation (Act 1, after Fernand is introduced) :"I'm sure Fernand's behavior shocked you. Unfortunately, many nobles share his disdain for the common folk. Don't mistake me - I respect the aristocracy's contributions to Zofia. The kingdom would not be here today were it not for her nobility. But those same nobles are guilty of denying opportunities to the willing. They hoard their knowledge and rights and opportunities, and this is wrong. I hope that aspect of the world changes once the dust settles from this war." ;Third Conversation :"You know, I have an elder brother, but I would not say we are close. We don’t share the same mother, for one. As the elder, he will succeed my father and inherit the family estate. Yet still he sees me as a rival. As such, when word rose of the Deliverance, my brother was overjoyed. He ordered me to leave home and enlist at once. In truth, it was a cunning plan. If Desaix won, he could simply feign ignorance. But if the Deliverance won, he could name himself as its benefactor. …Ah, well. That’s enough musing for one day, I think. Regardless of how I arrived, I am deeply glad to have joined the Deliverance." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts